Left To Burn
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. When the team go to a suspects house, it's on fire and Tony is trapped inside the burning building. Will Tony make it out alive or not?


It was just another day at work for Tony but this day was not a good day for him. So far he had pissed Gibbs off more than usual as he had walked in to him by accident, making him spill his coffee and now he was trapped inside their suspects burning house. He didn't know where the team were as he staggered around avoiding the flames that were dancing around him. He was upstairs in the house and he wondered if Gibbs knew that he was trapped.

The thick black smoke surrounded him, as he staggered cautiously towards what he thought was the door of the room he was in, coughing loudly. He felt it getting hotter as the sweat on his brow dripped down his face. He knew he stood no chance of getting out uninjured, but getting out alive was all that mattered.

He slowly walked through the door and out to the top of the stairs, coughing heavily as the smoke filled his scarred aching lungs and he saw the fire was down the stairs making it so he couldn't get out. There was no way he could get out, apart from running through the fire and he wasn't going to do that.

He took a step back from the stairs, covering his mouth and nose with his black NCIS jacket sleeve. He looked around quickly looking for a window where he could possibly get out of, then he saw one and he staggered towards it.

* * *

><p>Gibbs, McGee and Ziva had ran out of the house as soon as they had saw it was on fire and they watched closely as the fire department had arrived and they tried to put out the flames, while thick black smoke came out of the open windows.<p>

Gibbs was looking around at his agents and he realised that Tony wasn't there. His heart stopped and he looked up at the burning house to see on of the closed windows with a hand on it. McGee and Ziva instantly looked up as they saw Gibbs's expression on his face. What they saw made their blood run cold and the blood drained from their faces.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

"Tony," McGee said.

With no second thoughts Gibbs made a run for the open door of the house. He was almost there when the strong arms of a fireman held him back. Even though he struggled against the man, he couldn't get free.

"Sir you can't go in there," The fireman said.

"There's someone still in there!" Gibbs yelled.

* * *

><p>Tony was near the window trying to get it open, but it was jammed shut and he was coughing violently, as he was getting dizzy. He knew there was an open window in the room near him but he didn't know where he was as a blanket of thick smoke surrounded him.<p>

He was leaning against the wall as his knees were getting weaker, and he wanted to give in. As he closed his eyes slowly, his hand slipped off the window and he almost fell to the ground. He was about to give in but then he heard someone shout his name, that sounded like Gibbs.

His eyes shot open, looking around as he saw the flames getting closer to him. He pushed himself off the wall and began to stumble through the flames towards the room, covering his face and hoping to find an open window.

He was stumbling and staggering now and his vision was filled with little dots that were dancing around. He tried to blink them away, but his vision was turning grey, getting narrower, like a long tunnel.

Tony could feel his knees buckling and he put a hand on the wall closest to him, trying to remain standing. A loud ringing noise in his ears, covered the sound of crackling and burning wood, and he wondered if this was the end for him.

He tried to breathe in, and all he inhaled was the thick black smoke. He was still coughing and as he felt himself falling as his legs gave way. He met the ground with a dull thud and the last thing he heard was someone screaming his name before the blackness took over him.

* * *

><p>"Tony!" Ziva screamed.<p>

Salty tears were running continuously down her rosy cheeks, making her mascara run. She was so scared, as her friend could be lying dead in the flames. McGee was standing there not knowing what to do as he watched a fireman run in to the burning house.

Gibbs was standing there with fear in his heart as he waited for the outcome of the situation. He couldn't lose his agent, not like this not this way. He was praying to the god that he didn't believe in that Tony would come walking out the door of the house.

They were all silent as they waited and after what seemed like hours but was only minutes, the fireman ran out of the house carrying a body over his shoulder. They all ran towards the fireman, who set Tony down on the grass outside the house. Gibbs was the first to drop down on his knees beside his agent.

Tony's eyes were closed, his face was covered in black dust, he was covered in wounds and he was covered in debris. His clothes were burnt and he looked dead as his head lolled to the side lifelessly.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said.

Gibbs put his hands on Tony's shoulders as he shook him trying to bring him around but he didn't move. Gibbs was fearing the worst as McGee and Ziva kneeled down on the other side of Tony.

Gibbs held his ear above Tony's mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he felt a vice clamp around his heart. He moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under Tony's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse.

He felt a faint beat under his finger tips and he sighed relieved. Gibbs settled himself by Tony's head and then he looked up at the two agents. McGee seemed to be in shock as he looked pale and Ziva was sobbing with her eyes red.

"McGee call 911!" Gibbs ordered.

"They're already on their way," McGee replied.

"Is he okay?" Ziva asked shakily.

"He's not breathing," Gibbs replied.

Gibbs nodded and then he hunched over Tony's face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with his thumb and forefinger.

"DiNozzo you will not die," Gibbs told him in a whisper.

Gibbs took a deep breath and then parted Tony's lips, before sealing his lips with his own. Gibbs exhaled two breaths in to Tony's lungs and Tony's cheeks puffed out, then he sat back on his knees.

Gibbs heard the sound of tires screeching and doors slamming closed and he looked around as did the two shaken up agents opposite him. Ducky and Palmer saw the sight of the scene and they started running towards the lifeless Tony.

Gibbs saw the NCIS van pulling up and he saw Ducky with Palmer running towards them. Gibbs leant down and pinched his nose, then blew another breath in to Tony's unmoving body.

"Come on DiNozzo," Gibbs urged.

"Jethro move back and give me some space," Ducky said.

Ducky fell to his knees beside Tony and Gibbs moved back slightly as his eyes remained on Tony. McGee and Ziva moved away from their friend as Palmer took their place.

"Come on Anthony my boy," Ducky urged.

Ducky instantly began rescue breathing on Tony and the events finally sunk in as Gibbs wiped a hand over his face. That was his agent lying there and he felt like his heart was being torn apart as he watched.

Gibbs was so lost in thought and then he heard a gasp of breath, as Tony came back to the land of the living. Gibbs moved over to him again and as Tony coughed as the air hurt his lungs, Gibbs smiled at him.

When Tony finally opened his eyes he looked around and slowly sat up with Gibbs and Ducky's help. He looked around to see the members of his team, of his family and he saw them all looking relieved.

"Boss?" Tony asked, his voice rough and croaky.

"You scared the shit out of me DiNozzo!" Gibbs stated.

Then before Tony could say another word, Gibbs had his arms around him in a strong fatherly hug. Tony was going to pull away but didn't as he hugged his boss back. Gibbs held his agent close to him and then pulled away to look at him. Tony smiled slightly at the sign of affection and before he could say what he wanted to say, he felt Gibbs's hand meet the back of his head.

**Thanks for reading guys. This is my 200th story so I am on cloud nine :) ****I wrote this about 3 weeks ago I think. I just found it after searching and I thought I might as well upload it. If you have any requests for a story for me to write just pm me or leave a review :P I ****am now an official Tibbs shipper, so from now on most of my NCIS**** fics will be Tony and Gibbs! Anyway please review :)**


End file.
